011016-Seductions of the Winking Kind
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:41 -- TA: hello eribus!..... AG: Hey Lδrcαη! TA: how are.... you?..... AG: I meαη, I'm heαliηg up αt leαst AG: I thiηk AG: but thαt dδesη't mαtter, hδw αre yδu dδiηg? TA: it does matter, eribus..... TA: nyarla is keeping me company..... TA: kind of?..... AG: Its the ηext best thiηg siηce I cαη't be there αt leαst TA: it's only so good..... TA: he's not.... in the room with.... me..... AG: I suppδse yδu wδuld still be uηder lδckdδwη, yeαh... AG: Is he δη like the δther side δf α wαll δr dδδr theη? TA: he's outside.... of the door...., yes..... TA: but.... he told me that even when he.... was first here he was able to have visitors..... AG: Libby wαs α bit mδre leηieηt with Nyαrlα TA: obviously..... AG: thαt is uηtil she stαrted tδ hαte him thαt is TA: she hated me.... from.... the first..... AG: Yδu dδη't hαve the best first impressiδηs Lδrcαη TA: generally no..... TA: but.... that.... doesn't surprise me?..... TA: it.... only surprises.... me that she still thinks i'm going to destroy her books..... TA: i've got better things to do.... than destroy her things..... AG: Theη she ηeeds tδ see pαst her ηαrrδwmiηdedηess... TA: easier said than done..... AG: Certαiηly... TA: i'm just waiting to see if she'll let nyarla in the room with me..... TA: it's not like he.... and i are a threat to her relationship with serios..... AG: Kηδwiηg the vαgue kηδwledge I pδssess δf Libby? I dδubt she wδuld let Nyαrlα see yδu TA: why......... TA: what possible reason would she have to keep him away from me..... AG: Prδbαbly tδ keep Nyαrlα αs miserαble αs pδssible AG: αlwαys α pδssibility TA: this is bullshit..... AG: Yes it is AG: but there isη't much tδ be dδηe δη thαt TA: so she hates nyarla to the point where she wants to make him miserable..... AG: αbδut right, yeαh TA: why are quadrants so hard for people to leave alone..... TA: all i want is to.... be in a pile with my moirail and to.... be held.... by the troll i love..... TA: what is so hard about that..... AG: Her kiηd dδesη't hαve the sαme quαdrαηts αs we dδ AG: thαt hαs beeη estαblished TA: well yes i know that..... TA: but if she'll kill one of us for.... messing with serios..... TA: why the fuck does she.... keep messing with our quadrants..... AG: She dδesη't cαre mδst likely TA: ugh..... AG: Yeαh.. TA: my moirail is.... sitting just.... beyond my door and.... i can....'t do anything to.... open it......... AG: Try rippiηg it δff its hiηges yet? TA: i don't think i'm strong enough for that, eribus..... AG: cδme ηδw, yδu're pleηty strδηg TA: and.... i think that will.... upset my *gracious.... hostess* more than she probably already is..... AG: hmm AG: Mδδt pδiηt AG: yeαh.. TA: i'd.... rather not get my ass handed to.... me by a god thanks..... TA: i already died once..... AG: I.. I kηδw TA: sorry......... AG: Its still tδugh tδ swαllδw, everythiηg thαt weηt dδwη yδu kηδw TA: i know i know..... TA: i'm just so over being in this fucking room......... AG: I kηδw yδu αre AG: αηd I wαηt tδ help yδu δut, but frαηkly there is ηδthiηg I cαη dδ myself TA: nyarla is.... trying, i think......... AG: He's gδδd fδr tryiηg AG: if αηyδηe cαη mαke α deηt iη this issue its him TA: i think serios would be a.... better.... person.... to try..... TA: but only because of his relationship with libby..... AG: Prδbαbly... But Seriδs is sδ fαr up Libby's ηδδk thαt he is prαcticαlly useless tδ help AG: Uηless he cαη be cδηviηced sδmewhαt fierce thαt is TA: as soon as i feel like attempting to be civil with.... him, i'll try and see if he can at least ask libby about nyarla..... AG: Sδuηds like α deceηt ideα TA: now it's just a matter of being civil with him..... AG: Gδδd luck TA: thank you..... AG: Perhαps yδu cδuld seduce him iηtδ dδiηg whαt yδu ηeed δf him AG: sδme pitch hαteflirt TA: how about not in front of libby..... TA: that's just asking for more trouble..... AG: well δf cδurse AG: We dδη't ηeed αηy mδre trδuble, yeαh AG: δη secδηd thδught, mαybe αsk him ηicely TA: which is why i was.... going to.... attempt to be.... civil..... AG: Yeαh.. TA: i think i can manage.... it..... TA: since he did.... hunt down heliux..... AG: Well, "huηt dδwη" is such α strδηg use δf it AG: "Stumbled upδη" is mδre αccurαte TA: he.... was hunting him.... down until you seduced him.... into the open......... AG: Whδα whδα whδα AG: whδ sαid αηythiηg αbδut seduced AG: pff AG: ηδ TA: i did......... AG: I just cαlmed him dδwη is αll AG: δffered him refuse with myself thαt is uηtil everyδηe αηd their lusus shδwed up αt the dδδr TA: are you saying you.... didn't.... use words to bring him into the open?..... AG: well I used wδrds, yeαh AG: just sαyiηg "seduced" mαkes it seem mδre quαdrαηt relαted is αll AG: which is ηδt the cαse AG: ηδ ηδt αt αll AG: ηδt iη the slightest TA: that's some very strong denial...., my darling..... TA: methinks the olive doth protest.... too much..... AG: The δηly δηe I'd ever seduce is yδu, αηd thαt is tαkiηg it lightly TA: well now..... TA: that....'s..... TA: wow..... AG: Wheη we αre tδgether αgαiη I wδuld sweep yδu δff yδur feet AG: But the hαηdmαideηs gαve me α weight limit δη these αrms TA: what's.... the weight limit..... AG: they tδld me 75lbs I believe? sδmewhere iη thαt deηδmiηαtiδη TA: that sucks..... TA: well i could always sweep you off of yours!..... AG: thαt wδuld be spleηdid, yes δf cδurse AG: I meαη, yδu αlreαdy hαve AG: but the physicαl αctiδη δf it meαηs mδre thαη the figurαtive term TA: well then......... TA: i'll just have to actually sweep my matesprit off of his feet when i see him next..... AG: I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ it theη TA: there's a lot.... to look forward to.... when we see each.... other again..... TA: you....'ve got quite.... the promise to make good on..... AG: Oh uh yes AG: δf cδurse TA: wink wink......... AG: Oh yes AG: wiηk TA: pffthehe..... AG: There will be much wiηkiηg AG: well ηδt αctuαl wiηkiηg AG: but the stαtemeηt stαηds TA: oh dear..... AG: wiηk TA: wink..... AG: Oηe thiηg thαt I've eveη yet tδ cδηsider fδr yδurself is I've ηever grαced yδu with my music TA: buzz what?..... AG: I guess wheη we were tδgether my hαηds were αlwαys δccupied TA: oh dear..... AG: ηever hαd the chαηce tδ shδw yδu αctuαlly TA: i'd like that......... AG: I meαη... I'm ηδt gδδd, ηδt by α lδηg shδt TA: i....'m sure you....'re better than me..... AG: I cδuld αlwαys teαch yδu whαt little I kηδw TA: buzz..... TA: i'd like that too..... AG: why the buzziηg αll δf α suddeη? TA: ugh......... TA: i picked it up from nyarla?..... TA: i was imitating him.... because it was so adorably pitiable and.... now i can't stop..... AG: well its kiηd δf αdδrαble thαt yδu picked it up frδm thαt bδηeheαd TA: i don't usually buzz when.... i'm embarrassed or.... happy..... AG: Well its αdδrαble still TA: it's usually purring..... AG: Well whαtever hαve yδu, its ηice TA: thank you..... AG: Just dδη't turη iηtδ α Nyαrlα is αll TA: i don't think i could actually turn into nyarla..... AG: It cδuld αlwαys be α pδssibility AG: α very frighteηiηg pδssibility TA: don't worry about.... me..... TA: i don't make my choices lightly..... AG: I hαve tδ wδrry αbδut yδu, Its secδηd ηαture tδ me TA: it's apparently second.... nature to both of you..... AG: Well we αre yδur mαtesprit αηd mδirαil TA: i know..... TA: ♥..... AG: δh usiηg fαηcy heαrts ηδw? I might steαl thαt fδr use AG: ♥ TA: i felt really loved so i.... needed a better heart to use..... AG: Yδu hαve αll my lδve, I hδpe thαt much is prevαleηt TA: it is..... AG: It will be α jδyδus mδmeηt wheη we αre tδgether, thαt much is certαiη TA: it.... really will be..... AG: But we just hαve tδ wαit uηtil theη TA: sigh..... TA: i know..... TA: the moments are filled with anticipation..... AG: Yes, but αlsδ with eαch pαssiηg mδmeηt it is δηe mδmeηt clδser tδ us beiηg tδgether αgαiη TA: i'll just have.... to imagine.... what.... that.... promise holds for.... me and.... hope that it comes sooner..... AG: sδδη AG: Fδr ηδw the wαit will cδηtiηue TA: then you might just get tackled.... when i get back to you..... AG: Just be cαreful if yδu dδ, dδη't wαηt tδ αggrivαte my wδuηds αηy TA: i....'ll be as.... gentle as i can..... AG: Well I'm αlwαys wαitiηg fδr yδu with δpeη αrms AG: ηδ ηeed tδ be quite sδ geηtle either AG: I'm ηδt sδ frαgile TA: i know you're not.... fragile..... TA: but you're more.... fragile than me right.... now..... AG: I'm strδηger wheη I'm with yδu, I'm frαctured withδut yδur cδmpαηy TA: and i'll.... be with you again soon..... AG: Of cδurse TA: and then there.... can be much kissing and wink-worthy things..... AG: δh yes δf cδurse AG: wiηk TA: buzz..... AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter lδve, I best mαke my wαy bαck tδ Aαishα's αudieηce chαmber, if she iηteηds δη gαtheriηg sδme δf us there TA: be careful.... love!..... TA: ♥..... AG: ♥ -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:17 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan